Ponytail by Todoroki
by C.Cerise
Summary: Hacer una cola de caballo resulta lo más difícil del mundo para Todoroki, pero sus celos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para aprender y ser él quien le haga los moños a Yaoyorozu y no otro hombre { One-shot }


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Todoroki no era alguien a quien se le veía avergonzado a diario, absolutamente ese no era el caso del bicolor pero en ese momento mientras miraba a la muchacha frente a él estaba cohibido sin mencionar palabra alguna. No quería decir nada. Pero si no lo hacía terminaría por perder esa guerra que se había formado solo en su cabeza y esa guerra no se la podía permitir perder.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué necesitas Shouto? —Su hermana preguntó mirando al muchacho de forma curiosa, debía ser algo importante si había ido a casa en medio de la noche desde los dormitorios de la UA.

— Puedes… Tu puedes… —No sabía cómo hacer aquella pregunta sin que sonara extraña, Todoroki cerró los ojos sintiendo un extraño calor en sus mejillas y un dolor en su estómago— ¿Me puedes enseñar a hacer un moño?

Cómo hermana de Todoroki solía estar acostumbrada al semblante frío del pequeño Shouto pero en ese momento estaría mintiendo si no dijera que le asombro tanto la actitud como la pregunta de su hermano, sin embargo sonriendo lo hizo pasar a su habitación, tal vez ese algo o ese _alguien_ que estaba provocando ese cambio en Shouto podría resultar bueno.

Al siguiente día en la clase 1-A Todoroki se hallaba completamente pendiente de ella, habían hecho entrenamiento y luego de dos largas horas habían podido asearse en los vestidores para luego irse a la siguiente clase que sería en el aula. Era en aquel pequeño momento cuando esperaban a que Aizawa-sensei apareciera en el cual todos podían ver y disfrutar del largo cabello de Yaoyorozu luciendo sedoso y brillante como una cortina de noche que cubría gran parte de su espalda.

Todoroki veía el oscuro objeto en la piel blanca del brazo izquierda de Yaoyorozu, ella lentamente lo comenzaba a tirar con los dedos de su mano derecha y mientras lo hacía su voz llamo a quien siempre llamaba en ese momento, la razón de los incontrolables celos de Todoroki también.

— Katsuki ¿Podrías hacerme un moño? —La dulce voz de Momo llegó a los oídos de Todoroki y también del nombrado.

Bakugou se levantó a regañadientas insultando al aire pero de igual manera acercándose a Momo quién ya le estaba sonriendo. Era esa sonrisa que le dedicaba una patada en el estómago de Todoroki, lo odiaba, al igual que odiaba cada pequeño detalle y momento que aquellos dos compartían juntos lo cuál resultaba absurdo si analizaba bien la situación, pero aún así lo odiaba.

Tomo aire y se levantó llamando la atención de algunos, incluyendo la de Yaoyorozu quien al notar que se acercaba a ella lo miró con curiosidad en sus ojos.

— Déjalo Bakugou, yo lo haré —No dio explicación, tan solo fue directo al grano tomando el elástico de Yaoyorozu, Bakugou en cambio tan solo profirió un insulto y se fue de vuelta a su asiento para seguir dormitando.

— ¿Estás seguro? —La pregunta de Yaoyorozu estuvo de más y lo supo cuando vio los ojos del bicolor mirándola con determinación, tan solo se giró dándole la espalda para que comenzará.

Las manos de Todoroki temblaron, jamás había sentido miedo a la hora de enfrentarse a un villano o al menos siempre había mantenido la compostura y pensado correctamente que hacer y que no, sin embargo, ahí con el cabello de Yaoyorozu a centímetros de sus dedos temblaba nervioso de no haber practicado lo suficiente el cómo hacer un moño firme y alto.

Acorto toda la distancia entre sus dedos y el cabello azabache de Yaoyorozu y comenzó a acariciarlo, era suave y olía a flores y té, seguramente gracias a todas las humeantes infusiones que tomaba a diario la muchacha. Uso con gentileza sus dedos para peinar el cabello de ella manteniéndolo afirmado con su mano libre hasta que estuvo todo su cabello peinado y comenzó a amarrarlo en el elástico que había tomado, se aseguró de que estuviera alto y firme cuando uso sus manos dividiendo el cabello en dos y jalándolo tan solo un poco, entonces dejó caer el cabello de Yaoyorozu y se regocijo al ver que había quedado bien, no perfecto, pero bien.

— Gracias —Murmuro Yaoyorozu con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas pero aún así en sus labios había una sonrisa satisfecha con el resultado de aquel moño. Tímida de que todos la vieran se acercó a Todoroki y beso sus labios fugazmente— No sabía que podías hacer moños Shouto

— Desde ahora si sé, así que lo podré hacer yo —Contesto mirando a Bakugou que estaba con la cabeza entre sus brazos y Uraraka le acariciaba la melena rubia como si fuese un gato.

Todoroki estaba satisfecho con su resultado y de haber ganado esa guerra interna entre su poca experiencia con los moños y el cabello de su novia. Yaoyorozu se reía mientras miraba a su pareja, probablemente nadie entendería aquello pero ella lo hacía y es que los celos de Todoroki eran difíciles de ver al ojo de cualquiera.

* * *

De acuerdo, tenía que subir algo sobre mi segunda pareja favorita en BnHA y que mejor que algo ligero para empezar ¿No? Por supuesto creo que ha quedado algo OOC, pero por más que nada creo que fue para ambientar la situación

Aún así ¿No les ha parecido lindo el actuar de Todoroki? Esta historia se me vino a la cabeza rápidamente luego de haber visto la imagen que use como portada de este One-shot

Cuénteme sus opiniones y de paso los invito a que pasen por Secretos Nocturnos ya que he decidido subir la segunda parte que es totalmente TodoMomo

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
